


drunk showers (why don’t you like me)

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, idk how to tag, nosmut, shower, very mild angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 09:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20374177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: in which minho and jisung are roommates; when minho returns to the dorm drunk one day, jisung is forced to help him shower.





	drunk showers (why don’t you like me)

Fiddling with the pen in his hand, Jisung lay back in his bed as he attempted to come up with lyrics for the new song. Nothing was working. His eyes darted to the clock for the millionth time that night. It was already one in the morning, yet Minho had not returned to the dorm. 

Sighing, he ditched his notebook and pen. _How was he supposed to work when he was overwhelmed with worry?_ Just as he was about to pick up his phone and call Minho again, the room door opened.

Startled, Jisung jumped out of bed. “Hyung, you’re back.” He rushed forward to catch the older boy just in time as he stumbled into the room.

“Sungie... I missed you.” Minho smiled, wrapping his arms around Jisung who was trying his best to help Minho to the bed. Jisung’s heart skipped a beat as Minho smiled, lashes fluttering gently as he looked up at Jisung. “How did you get so drunk?”

Jisung stared at Minho sprawled over his bed, cheeks flushed and looking terribly disheveled. His eyes were red and blotchy. “Oh my god, have you been crying?”

“No.” Minho grumbled. “And I’m not drunk. I only had a few drinks.”

Jisung looked at the boy whose eyes were about to close. “At least take a shower before you sleep, hyung, you reek of alcohol. Channie hyung would kill me if I let you go to sleep like that.” Minho mumbled that he was too tired.

_What happened to him?_ Sighing, Jisung bent down and slung Minho’s arm around his shoulder, carefully supporting him to the bathroom. “There. Take a shower. I’ll get you some clothes.”

Hurrying back into the room, Jisung grabbed a pair of sweatpants, an oversized shirt and a towel from Minho’s wardrobe.

He returned to the bathroom to see Minho struggling to lift his shirt over his head, resulting in his arms being tangled in the shirt. Stifling a giggle, Jisung went over to help him. “You’re a mess.” Minho grunted in reply, muttering a thank you under his breath.

Grabbing Jisung’s shoulders for support, he attempted to remove his jeans, to no avail. (He couldn’t even unbutton them.) Without thinking much, Jisung knelt down and began unbuttoning Minho’s jeans for him, sliding it down his legs until it was bunched up at his ankles. Jisung tapped his ankles in an attempt to get Minho to lift his leg so he could remove his jeans, not noticing how the older boy had stilled at his touch.

When Minho didn’t respond, Jisung looked up with a questioning gaze. “Hyung, I need you to-“ He broke off as he noticed Minho’s intense stare. It was then Jisung realized the situation he was in at the moment. In his haste to help Minho into the shower, he didn’t stop to think about how inappropriate the situation looked, especially with him knelt down in front of Minho’s crotch, with the bathroom door still wide open.

Cheeks flushing a bright red, Jisung hastily stood up. “Uh, I think you should be fine by yourself now, right? I’m just going to wait outside. Your clothes are here, call me if you need anything.” He stammered nervously, whipping around and shutting the bathroom door.

_Oh my god I am an idiot. Why did I do that?_ Jisung leaned against the wall, trying to cool down his flushed cheeks as he waited outside the bathroom, just in case Minho needed help, seeing how drunk he was. 

After fifteen minutes passed without any sign of the shower being turned on, Jisung grew worried.  Did something happen?  He paced anxiously outside the bathroom.

”M-Minho hyung, are you alright?” He asked softly, not wanting to wake up the other members in the dorm. There was no response. Cursing, he knew that he would have to go in again to check on him. “I’m coming in, okay?”

He hesitantly opened the door to find Minho leaning against the wall in the same position Jisung left him in. Jisung huffed in frustration. Minho looked up at him apologetically. “I’m sorry, Sungie. For being a burden.”

Eyes softening, Jisung muttered under his breath and tried to fight back the blush that was threatening to appear again as he knelt back down and helped Minho remove his briefs, eyes darting away to look anywhere except at the now fully naked boy in front of him.

”Thank you, Jisung.” Minho murmured as Jisung helped him into the shower carefully. There was no way Minho would be able to shower by himself in his current state, yet Jisung knew that Chan would probably kill him tomorrow when he finds out that Minho went to bed without showering.

With such a small shower, the only way was for Jisung to get in with Minho and help him to shower. Jisung swallowed.  I can’t believe I’m actually doing this.  “Turn around.” He ordered Minho, who was looking at him helplessly.

Locking the bathroom door, Jisung quickly stripped himself of his clothes and stepped into the small shower with Minho, shutting the shower door and taking a deep breath. 

Turning on the shower, he grabbed the bottle of body wash and hesitantly squeezed some onto Minho’s back, trying to ignore his burning cheeks, the way Minho tensed against his touch, the way Minho’s skin felt so incredibly soft under his hand.

”Can I ask you a question?” Minho finally spoke, breaking the awkward silence. Jisung hummed in reply. 

“Why don’t you like me?” Jisung froze.

_“You like me, but in what way do you like me?”_

_“W-What way am I supposed to like you, hyung?”_

Jisung was reminded of the question Minho has asked him weeks ago, the question that sent his heart into a frenzy, the question that haunted him every night, the question that he did not know how to answer. 

“Jisung?”

“Huh?” Jisung realised Minho was still waiting for an answer. “Of course I like you, hyung.”  _I like you in a way that I shouldn’t. _

Minho sighed, turning around to face Jisung, causing the younger boy to let out a squeal of surprise. “Y-Yah hyung, why’d you turn around.” Jisung’s face burned even redder, as he tried to distance himself from Minho.

“You know what I mean, Sungie.” Jisung let out a shaky breath, eyes darting nervously. 

“Minho...” 

“Can’t you just tell me? It’s only us in here. Please?” Minho murmured.

No one said anything for a moment. Jisung remained silent, listening to the rush of the water around them.

“I like you.” Jisung whispered moments later, in a tiny voice, as if he was afraid of admitting it. “I’m sorry, I know I shouldn’t, but I-“

His words were cut off as Minho leaned forward and captured his lips with his own. Jisung was caught off guard, his back hitting the cold walls of the shower.

Something snapped within him, and Minho was relieved that Jisung soon met his lips with an equal intensity, their mouths moving in sync, in a messy kiss.

Minho grabbed Jisung’s hips, pulling their bodies flush against each other as Jisung snaked his hands up his back.

It was intoxicating; the desire, the want, the feelings of the two that had been suppressed for so long, finally expressed all in this one kiss.

All Jisung could focus on was the heat of Minho’s body pressed against his, the feel of his lips, his tongue, his hands. It was as if the world had stopped in that moment, surrounded by the steam of the hot water, all that mattered was the boy who stood in front of him.

The boy that he loved.


End file.
